Fluid injectors, in particular fuel injectors for diesel or gasoline internal combustion engines, comprise a housing, an actuator unit and a valve body. The valve body comprises a needle that opens or closes a nozzle and in that way controls the injection of fuel. In an increasing number of applications actuator units with a piezoelectric actuator are used. They have the advantage of having a very fast response time to actuating signals and enable like that multiple injections into a cylinder of the internal combustion engine during one working cycle of the cylinder. In order to improve the spray characteristics of the fluid injector the fluid pressure is increased. In current gasoline internal combustion engines the fluid injectors are supplied with fuel which has a pressure of up to 200 bars.
WO 03/016707 A1 discloses a fluid injector with a connector to a fuel supply, a housing, an actuator unit, and a valve body. The housing is double tubed and has a recess, which takes up the actuator unit. The actuator unit comprises a piezoelectric actuator, which acts on the needle. Between the walls of the double tube-shaped housing the fuel is led from the connector to a fuel inlet of the valve body. The valve body has a housing part with a recess, that takes up a needle. Depending on the position of the needle a nozzle is opened or closed and respectively fuel is injected or not. In order to ensure a reliable operation of the valve body and the fluid injector the needle needs to be reliably guided in the valve body.